


Vorrei fossi tu. Vorrei essere io.

by GwenJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camp Chitaqua, Destiel - Freeform, Future Castiel, Future Dean, Future Dean Winchester, Future Fic, Lemon, Lime, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenJ/pseuds/GwenJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean lo fissa, un lampo di lussuria attraversa i suoi occhi. "Io sono più sexy quando lo dico."<br/>"E' solo merito mio, però." E porta una mano fra le gambe dell'altro, trovandolo mezzo eccitato."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vorrei fossi tu. Vorrei essere io.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Il ragazzo descritto è lui: http://oi62.tinypic.com/2ez233q.jpg , sono certa che pochi apriranno il link quindi vi dico direttamente chi è. XD Leonardo di Caprio da giovane.  
> Se ne parla tanto, e mi venuta l'idea di scriverci qualcosa. Doveva essere una semplice porn con Cass che si scopava il tipo, ma mi è uscita una Destiel. =_= Banalissima, non ha nemmeno davvero senso. Ma succede questo quando non ruolo da un po'. XD Ho proprio bisogno di scrivere. :/ E non importa cosa ne esce. XD  
> Ovviamente, questi due, sono sempre gli adorabili coglioni che amiamo.
> 
>  
> 
> [Scritta il 03/03/2014. Pubblicata su EFP.]

Dean si avvicina a Castiel, si appoggia al muro, come l'altro.  
L'ex-angelo si guarda attorno e poi si rivolge al suo leader.  
"Qual è il nuovo arrivato?"  
Il cacciatore fa una cenno con la testa, dritto davanti a lui.  
E Cass lo vede, un giovane uomo dai capelli chiari, gli occhi azzurri, intorno ai vent'anni e una sigaretta stretta fra le labbra rosee. Il moro si lecca le sue.  
Dean lo guarda e ride, sapendo perfettamente a cosa sta pensando.  
"Fai schifo."  
L'altro sogghigna. "Non dici così quando te lo succhio."  
"Quando me lo succhi di certo non dico cose sensate."  
"No, infatti..." Si mette davanti a lui, arriva al suo orecchio e gli sussurra con voce bassa e roca. "Sei tutto un "Oh, sì, Cass. Di più. Prendilo tutto.""  
Dean lo fissa, un lampo di lussuria attraversa i suoi occhi. "Io sono più sexy quando lo dico."  
"E' solo merito mio, però." E porta una mano fra le gambe dell'altro, trovandolo mezzo eccitato. "E ho comunque ottenuto una reazione che mi dice che nemmeno io sono tanto male." Ride forte, Dean geme al suo tocco e: "Ti va di sentire quanto sono più bravo di te?" Stringe le mani ai suoi fianchi, lo attira a se, sa che non dirà di no.  
"No." Dean sgrana gli occhi, non è mai accaduto.  
"Che ti prende, Cass?"  
"Voglio scoparmi il nuovo arrivato."  
"Non è detto che sia gay."  
Castiel ride. "Nemmeno tu lo sei, eppure..."  
"Per me è diverso. Tu sei... tu."  
"E' vero, e chi mi direbbe di no!?" Ride forte. Attira l'attenzione del nuovo arrivato e gli sorride sollevando la bottiglia di assenzio. Il sorriso viene ricambiato.  
Si volta verso Dean e sorride beffardo, con un'espressione da "visto!? E' già mio."  
Bacia sulle labbra il cacciatore e poi si allontana leggermente ma rimane con le labbra vicino alle sue.  
"Stasera darò il benvenuto al ragazzo come si deve. Poi domani toccherà a te."  
Dean lo osserva, non gli piace che Cass si scopi chiunque ma non può nemmeno chiedergli di essere solo suo. Tanto più che nemmeno lui apprezza l'idea della monogamia.  
"Agenda piena, eh, angioletto?" Ride e Cass gli morde un labbro, indispettito.  
"Se non sapessi che uscirò dalla scopata sfinito, ti direi di tenerti pronto per il miglior pompino della tua vita."  
"Non ha importanza, me ne farò fare uno da Jane, e magari penserò a te." Ride.  
E Cass ride di rimando. "No, non farlo. Quando mi scoperò il moccioso io non penserò a te."  
"Stronzo."  
"Femminuccia."  
Dean lo sposta velocemente, afferrandolo per un braccio, ora bloccato dietro la schiena e mettendolo faccia al muro, si avvicina al suo orecchio.  
"Se tu non avessi voglia di perdere tempo con il nuovo arrivato, e chiunque ti capiti a tiro, ti farei vedere io quanto sono femminuccia." E struscia l'erezione contro il sedere del compagno.  
Castiel chiude gli occhi.  
"Se tu non avessi voglia di perdere tempo con qualunque donna del campo, potresti dimostrarmelo ogni notte." Sputa rabbioso.  
Dean lo lascia, odia dover parlare di quello.  
"Vai."  
"Certo, ovvio." E' sarcastico, la sua risata è cristallina ma senza divertimento, arresa. 

Quella notte fa gemere il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri come puttanella consumata. Dean non si lascia scopare da Castiel. Un tempo si scambiavano i ruoli e il sesso poteva essere dolce, o aggressivo. Sempre meraviglioso.  
Ora, quando fanno sesso, è sempre Dean a fottersi Castiel ed è sempre aggressivo. Anche un pompino lo è, il cacciatore gli scopa la bocca, gli tiene stretti i capelli, e le uniche volte che l'ex-angelo riesce ad essere dolce nel fargli un lavoretto di bocca è quando il Winchester è ubriaco e mezzo svenuto. Per nulla appagante. 

Viene nel corpo del ragazzo con un urlo roco. Non ha mantenuto la parola, ha immaginato di avere Dean sotto. Di essere stretto dal suo calore, dalle sue gambe.  
Gli manca così tanto che perde il respiro. Si stacca dal ragazzo e si mette dall'altro lato del letto, lo sente sospirare rilassato. E lui vorrebbe solo ci fosse Dean.

Dean non è con Jane. Sta fuori dalla sua baracca, un bicchiere di Whiskey in mano e gli occhi puntati sulla capanna dell'ex-angelo.  
Vorrebbe esserci lui fra le sue braccia.


End file.
